


Brown and Blue Eyes

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Tamsin is drunk and Bo is taking a bath. The infamous bathtub scene....only how I wanted it to be...:3 Enjoy ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Blue Eyes

"I'm alright. But I'm not perfect."~

Tamsin leaned closer, sliding her arms up the sides of the bathtub,"yes you are, to me you are." Tamsin stared at Bo, taking in every angle and pattern of the succubus's face, then becoming distracted by a little blob of bubbles on Bo's jaw. Without thinking, Tamsin gently ran her fingertips over the curve of her jaw, and down her jaw line slowly, successfully wiping away the bubbles. Bo couldn't help the fact that her heart raced a little at how gentle tamsin was touching her face, the look in tamsin's eyes was like disbelief and awe mixed together. 'You think you've seen everything...and then you see you...' Bo kept looking into tamsin's eyes, secretly willing the Valkyrie closer and closer. Tamsin became aware of Bo's stare, and she met Bo's gaze, a small smile coming onto her lips. 'A little closer' Bo thought, leaning and parting her lips while Tamsin reached behind and pulled the clip in Bo's hair free, making her hair fall down into the bubbly water. "I like your hair down..." Tamsin whispers as she leans forward and meets Bo's lips with a gentle kiss. Surprisingly enough, Bo is the one to turn the kiss into a heated one, spreading her legs to let tamsin come closer, which tamsin does. Tamsin plants her feet flat against the tub wall, and pushes herself closer to bo, letting her hand get lost in Bo's silky brown hair while she kissed bo like she did in brazenwood. Bo grabbed tamsins arms, trying to get tamsin closer as her hunger began to grow. Bo could taste the liquor on tamsins lips, but she didnt care, and while her heart ached for Lauren, she couldn't deny the strange and confusing attraction she had to tamsin. Tamsin let her eyes close, her body and mind enjoying the kiss, till Bo's tongue touched tamsin's lips tentatively, asking for a kiss that meant more than a drunken moment. Tamsin froze and instantly sobered up, pulling away and staring at Bo with wide and uncertain eyes. Bo was pulled out of her haze and she watched tamsin, understanding the look of fear in her eyes,"I won't hurt you...I promise." She slid her hands up tamsin's arms, and cupped her face, hoping that tamsin would trust her the way she trusted tamsin. Tamsin stared and her heart ached for Bo and all that she came with. The snarky yet witty human Kenzi, the smiles and adorable laughs, the intense and addicting rough love making that she's heard so much about from the doc and the Dyson. So she swallowed and looked into Bo's deep brown eyes,"I trust you..." And then tamsin kissed Bo, gripping her hair and prying Bo's lips apart with her own, seeking out Bo's tongue.  
The water sloshed around as bo lifted her legs and wrapped them around tamsin, running her hands all over her back, wetting her shirt even more. Tamsin's fingers curled around the edge of the tub while her other hand grabbed a fistful of thick and silky hair, their tongues touching and sliding against one another as they made wet kissing noises. Bo's heart twisted and ached, because she knew in her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, in case Lauren came back. But just then something inside Bo cracked, a deep and buried sadness towards her for doing this to her when she needed Lauren the most. Tamsin felt the way Bo's lips paused and hesitated, making her pull away and stare at bo. Bo took the opportunity to take a step back and look at her situation. Legs wrapped around the Valkyrie, nails digging into her back, and her breathing a little labored. Reality hit as she realized she was wrong to use tamsin like this, to put her in the place of Lauren, and Bo sighed, slowly releasing her grip on tamsin and letting her legs unwrap from tamsins strong frame,"I'm sorry tamsin...I just...cant. Lauren...." Tamsins heart sank and she put on her cool gaze, her practiced smirk coming on her lips,"it's okay hotpants. I understand. Or rather...." Tamsin let her hand in Bo's hair release and slide down Bo's body to her inner thigh under the water,"no pants...." Bo stiffened at tamsins hand and she inhaled slowly, trying to prevent her hunger from taking over. Tamsin let her hand slide closer and closer, making Bo sit up straight,"Tamsin...."she warned lightly, her will slowly crumbling as she watched tamsin give her a sexy smirk, pulling herself closer to Bo, her face right in Bo's, their noses lightly touching. "Hungry yet...Succubus?" Tamsin hissed the word at Bo seductively, teasing her with her own lips, pulling away whenever Bo made the attempt to kiss her. Bo's chest began rising and falling with deep breaths as her eyes began to glow their vibrant and craving blue," I am now..." With that, Bo grabbed tamsin's neck and kissed her long and hard, her hunger evolving into passion and desire. A dangerous mix to Bo, especially with tamsin and her ridiculously addictive chi. Bo then pulled away slowly, drawing out the blue mist-like substance from Tamsin's mouth, making the Valkyrie give a soft moan as Bo consumed the chi. Tamsin felt her body begin to get a little numb and she gently pushed Bo away, coughing as she regained her breath. Bo smiled at Tamsin, clearly aroused by her chi and the fact that Tamsin was there when Bo needed someone. She needed someone like Tamsin around more often, and she leaned forward to kiss Tamsin. But before Bo's lips could make contact with Tamsin's, her phone rang, making Bo pause and then sigh, while Tamsin sat on her knees and watched as Bo answered the phone. 'She'll never love me as much as she loves Lauren.' Tamsin felt the buzz disappear from the liquor, watching Bo nod and talk to whoever it was on the other end, and that's when she really saw Bo. "Okay I'll tell her." Bo hung up and looked at Tamsin,"Dyson needs you. Says its important." There was a hint of disappointment in Bo's voice and Bo knew it, she could see Tamsin struggling and hurting as she kept staring at her. She was just about to speak when Tamsin leaned over Bo's knees, to place two fingers over her heart," I just noticed something. You know what I noticed? I noticed...that....your eyes...are both brown an blue." Tamsin chose her words carefully, and Bo watched her, thinking Tamsin was going to lean in for another kiss,"Tamsin what are you doing?"  
Tamsin gave a soft tap to Bo's chest,"Your heart...is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous, yet your a succubus..." Tamsin met Bo's eyes, her heart breaking a little knowing she would have to leave soon to meet Dyson,"...you shouldn't be..." Tamsin whispered, for some reason tears felt like they were forming. "Be what?..." Bo asked, holding a steady gaze at Tamsin, and Tamsin wanted to grab Bo and yell at her 'you shouldn't be loving Lauren! You shouldn't be my mark! You shouldn't even trust me! You shouldn't even look at me!' But all she did was stare and then add,"be real...be here." They stared at each other for a minute, gauging each others expressions, and just as Bo was about to lean, Tamsin suddenly stood up, disrupting the water, and stepped out of the bathtub, covered in bubbles and reaching for the bottle of liquor again. She gathered up her shoes, and took a gulp from the bottle, making it easier to lie and leave Bo. Bo watched Tamsin incredulously,"Okay I guess I'll see you at the dal." Bo didn't bother to hide the surprised note in her voice and Tamsin sauntered out of her bathroom, lifting up the bottle of liquor and swirling it around,"Keep your wits about you,  
You never know who might be watching..." Tamsin added and took another swig. Bo blinked and sighed again...letting Tamsin's advice sink in....


End file.
